Cheater
by Thedarkcatknight
Summary: Yami and Seto had a great relationship together, but what happens when Seto leaves Yami for lost of having interest in loving him? Yami feels suicidal. But what happens when Joey comes along to save him at the last moment? Rated M for lemon and Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: The warning

Hi! It's me, Darkcatknight and here is the first chapter to the first story and I hope and that I get positive reviews and tell me if I make any mistakes, also please give good ideas for the next chapter….

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! , but the credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi (who is the best)

**Warning** for entire fan-fic:character death, yaoi, lemon, m-preg, dragonshipping, puppyshipping, slight prideshipping and sucidal (or sucide) thoughts

Key:

_*Dreams*_

"Normal speaking"

'Thoughts'

/Yami to Yugi mind link speaking/

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cheater

Chapter 1: The warning

_*Dream* (Yami's POV)_

_I open my eyes to see that I am in my lover's bedroom. I look around the surroundings to find a window. I walked over and looked through the window to see a long drive way and at the end there was a large gate. I looked closer to see that the gate had words on it saying 'KC' and I realised that I was at Kaiba's mansion as soon as I realised this Seto materialised from behind me standing there._

_I looked behind me to see Seto and realised how gorgeous and also how sexy he looked in his outfit. He was wearing his trade mark outfit (An: It is his battle city outfit he still wears) except he was not wearing his white trench coat._

_As I and Seto stood there staring at each other, Seto suddenly jumped me and grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed his lips against mine. Seto and I closed out eyes as I started to moan as Seto ran his tongue across my lips and I complied by opening my mouth. After when I did, Seto and I were engaged in having a dominance duel._

_As I was beating Seto, then he pulled away. I looked at him and questioned "Why did you stop Seto?" Seto stared back with a fierce look and struck me so hard that it left a black bruise on my cheek. The force of the hit sent me falling to floor with my hand still rubbing my grazed cheek and as I looked at him with fear in my eyes and tears running down my face I said "Why did you hit me Seto?"_

"_Because you are worthless to me as a boyfriend and I have lost interest in loving you!" Seto stated to me as he walked off fading into the darkness._

"_Seto! You can't leave me here!" I cried as I curled into the fetal position on the floor. But it was too late…Seto was gone._

"_No." I whimpered._

_I looked up and put my hand out for and I screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_*Dream Ends* _(Normal POV)

Yami shot up awake and panting from his love dream/ nightmare and he looked around to find that he was in his own bedroom and in his own apartment away from Yugi and the others.

Yami pulled his knees to his chest and thought 'Would Seto ever leave me by losing interest or was this dream a sign to say that he would' Yami shrugged his shoulders and adjusted himself so he would lie on his side. He tried to fall back asleep as he was trying to adjust himself.

TBC

* * *

Me: I believe that could be worded better, but that the best that I can do so far. R&R

Yami Yugi: Did I really act like that in this chapter?

Me: OH NO! You found me…


	2. Chapter 2: An unfair relationship

Me: Hi it's me yet again! Sorry for the delay because I have been busy due to exams at school and that so here is chapter 2.

Yami Yugi: I bet you have forgotten again.

Me: Shhhh don't tell them that! Oh yeah, there is a lemon warning in this chapter and a little bit of prideshipping in this as well.

Yami Yugi: Enjoy the chapter.

Key:

_*Dreams*_

"Normal speaking"

'Thoughts'

/Yami to Yugi mind link speaking/

* * *

Chapter 2: An unfair relationship

The next morning, Yami woke up still wondering about what that dream meant. He got up and had a shower and he got changed to go out and faced the new day.

During the day, Yami reminisced about himself hanging out with Yugi and the others, but then he realised that he had to save the world every time he was with them so he was glad to be alone. He spent most of the day window browsing around the town and he decided to visit Seto later when he is at home.

Later on, Yami decided to go see if Seto came home. It was about 6:00pm (18:00 if you understand 24hr clock) when Yami arrived at Seto's mansion. He went to door to knock when Mokuba answered the door saying. "Hey Yami! Are you here to play games with me?"

"No. Not today Mokuba. I was just wondering if your brother was in today." Yami asked.

"Oh. He is in his room reading his books again." Mokuba replied with annoyance in his tone of voice. He entered the mansion and went up to his room. 'I hope that my brother has told him yet.' Mokuba thought.

As Yami entered his boyfriend's room, he saw that Seto was peacefully reading his book until he looked upon Yami and smiled slightly as he entered the room. "Hey Seto! How was work?" Yami asked calmly as he sat on the bed and gestured for Seto in which to sit with him which he did.

Seto slowly kissed Yami on the lips which made Yami slightly whimper when Seto had broken the kiss. "The same as always, but I always liked my work."Seto replied with a little bit of annoyance in his tone.

"I think you are a little stressed, but maybe I can fix that."Yami said as he pushed Seto down so that Yami was on top of him on the bed so he was lying on the bed as he started to kiss Seto hard on the lips. Seto started to moan passionately as Yami pressed his tongue to lips and he complied by opening my mouth. After when I did, Seto and I were engaged in having a dominance duel.

Seto rolled over so that Yami was on the bottom. "And you seem pretty stressed as well, but let me fix that."Seto said seductively. As he removed Yami's shirt, he began kissing down his neck. Yami let out a blissful moan as he gave his attention to Yami's left nipple and he began to nip and suck at it. "Ah, God! That is so good!"

Seto chuckled as he gave the same attention to Yami's other nipple as Yami continued to moan. Seto stopped toying with Yami's nipples and started to kiss down his boyfriend's chest until he reached his trousers and Seto started to remove them.

Yami started to buck his hips and started to whimper which Seto knows what he wants "I know what you are pleading for, Yami." As he started to take him in one go and began suck on Yami's member and Seto is now bobbing his head up and down.

After a while, Seto pulled away wiping Yami's seed off his lips and reached for the lube and a condom. "I don't want to have children yet, but it is for the best." Seto stated as he put the lube on his fingers and put the condom on member. Yami slowly nodded as he knew that he can bear children, but the other yamis like Kura (Bakura), Marik and Seth could not.

Seto inserted one finger inside Yami. He stroked Yami's prostate causing Yami to buck. "Please Seto, more!" Seto complied and added the second finger making Yami moan more until Seto added the third finger and kept stroking Yami's sweet spot. "Are you ready?" Seto questioned. "Please Seto, just fuck me already!"

Set agreed and removed his fingers and put the lube on his cock and prepared to enter his lover. He entered Yami with complete ease and began to thrust slowly hitting his sweet spot in one thrust making Yami cry with pure ecstasy while Seto was grunting with arousal with each pass. "Please Seto, touch me please." Yami whimpered.

"No Yami, I want you to cum on me."Seto stated, as he started to pick up the pace and started to slam Yami harder making him more vocal. Both of them could feel the climax approaching until Yami screamed out "Seto!" followed by Seto screaming out Yami's name as they both came on each other. Seto pulled out and removed the condom and threw it in the bin and then he collapsed next Yami, both of them panting hard. Seto decided to go to the bathroom to clean both of them up.

"Where are you going Seto?" Yami questioned, looking at Seto as he got up.

"I'm going to clean myself up in the bathroom while you should get some sleep and you can have a shower tomorrow, okay?"Seto demanded.

Yami nodded and yawned. "Okay Seto. See you in the morning." Yami closed his eyes as he fell in a peaceful slumber. As Seto got a washcloth and started to clean himself, he looked in the mirror and thought 'I think it is time to break up with Yami.'

'No! If I break up with Yami, it will leave him heartbroken,'

'But he doesn't pleasure me enough to be as vocal as him.'

'BUT HE THINKS THAT YOU'RE HIS TRUE SOULMATE!' Seto got so furious with the argument involving him that he punched he mirror so hard that it made the mirror crack and made his hand bleed. "No! I don't love him as much he does! I never loved him in the start! I was foolish back them to believe I loved him!" Seto growled. Then he looked at his hand and decided to clean the up the glass and his hand.

When Seto finished it was 22:00 (10:00pm) so he went back to the bedroom and slept next to Yami. He stared at Yami for a bit and thought 'Maybe tomorrow, I should tell him then.' Seto yawned and drifted to sleep knowing that tonight will be their last night together.

TBC…

* * *

Me: There you go! The finished second chapter and that was hard to write because it was my first time to write a lemon chapter.

Yami Yugi: I know it must be hard because I didn't help you. Ha Ha!

Me: I want to know how you found me.

Yami Yugi: My superiors told me where you were hiding and that is where I discovered you.

Me: Who are your superiors?

Yami Yugi: I do not know who they are.

Me: Hmmm. Join us next time for the next chapter. See ya!

Yami Yugi: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Break up

Me: Sorry about the **big **delay because college just started and I did not have enough time to do this also that I was stuck with writers block for making this chapter but not anymore. Thanks to KiyomaMiranda, this not a problem anymore.

Yami Yugi: Aren't we going to start this chapter?

Me: Yes, of course and there are a couple of warnings like swearing and that and please tell me if I make any spelling mistakes and plot errors. (But don't say it rudely)

Key:

_*Dreams*_

""- normal speaking

''–thoughts

/Yami to Yugi mind link speaking/

Yami Yugi: And on with the chapter.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Break up

08:45AM

Seto started to stir as his alarm clock went off. Seto groined as he got out of bed trying to not wake up Yami thinking, 'Today's the day for **this** to end'. He quickly took a shower, got dressed, changed the bandage on his hand and headed downstairs to find his brother walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mokuba." Seto exclaimed.

"Good morning, big brother." As Mokuba said wearily and as he looked down at his brother's hand and then he suddenly gasped at the sight. "What happened to your hand Seto!" He screeched. Seto rushed over to him and clamped his mouth to cover his mouth from speaking. "SSSHHH! Mokuba, I don't Yami to wake up yet. You know what will happen today, don't you."Seto whispered and Mokuba nodded.

As he lowered his hand so that Mokuba could speak, "Big brother, I don't think it's wise to break Yami's heart by doing this. Remember that he is not use to heart break because he has never done something like this before and by looking at your hand, I see that you had an issue that had to be sorted." Mokuba explained. Seto walked away to think about how he would break this to Yami. "So, how are you going to do this?" Mokuba questioned. Seto looked back at Mokuba and said, "Just follow my lead."

An hour later…

Yami started to stir and realised that Seto was not there, so he had a quick shower, got changed and head down stairs to find that Seto and Mokuba were sitting on the sofa.

"Sit down, Yami. I want to talk to you." Seto gestured and Yami sat down opposite Seto.

"What do you want to ask me Seto?"Yami questioned with a hint of curiosity.

"How long have we been together Yami?" Seto asked.

Yami paused in thought and told, "We have been for almost a year now, why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a friend who has been with this person for almost a year now and he has believed that person believed he was the true person to him, but my friend debated and thought whether he should let him go and find someone else…"Seto explained.

"It is for the best."Mokuba pouted sadly.

Yami's smile soon faded to a concern look and he got up and walked away from the both of them with his head down so Seto and Mokuba couldn't see the tears forming in Yami's eyes. "I'm not an idiot, you know. I know when I'm being told that you are breaking up with me."

Seto stood and tried to reassure Yami by holding him as he said, "I thought you would take it differently as if you would majorly freak out and it would concern me as much." Yami pushed Seto off and he ran to the front door. Tears were rapidly falling down on his face as he shouted, "SETO, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! YOU ONLY CARED FOR YOUR WELLBEING AND YOU WOULD NEVER CARE FOR ANYOTHER OR…mine (sniff…sniff)!"

"That is true Seto."Mokuba said.

"Yami let me explain."Seto asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yami shouted as he opened the door and ran outside.

"I knew that he would take it this way."Mokuba said with negativity. As Mokuba walked off, Seto looked back at him in disbelief.

**TBC**

* * *

Me: How did you like it? Ending, it on a bit of a cliff hanger. I was thinking of putting a Doctor Who reference from the recent episode but I didn't.

Yami Yugi: So I got upset and ran away from my boyfriend?

Me: I think you should say **ex**-boyfriend (wink wink)

Yami Yugi: What does that suppose to mean?

Me: Anyway, time to end it here and I might be a bit delayed in writing the next chapter as I will be at college most of the time. Good-bye.

Yami Yugi: Join us next time for the next chapter. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: A new hope

Me: Sorry for another **big **delay because holidays and college still got in my way, but at college I finally got this chapter done and started the first bit of chapter 5 as well.

Yami Yugi: Finally.

Me: I really want to know why you found me, but anyway we got another chapter to go through.

Yami yugi: Warning there might be suicidal thoughts and attempted suicide or maybe some slight dragonshipping.

Key:

_*Dreams*_

_#Flashback#_

""- normal speaking

''–thoughts

/Yami to Yugi mind link speaking/

Yami Yugi: And on with the chapter.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A new hope

Yami ran as fast as he could down the street with tears flowing down his face. 'I have nothing to live for besides my love for Seto, but since that is gone. My life will cease to exist,' Yami told himself in thought.

He kept running until he stopped dead in his tracks at Domino's main bridge. 'My existence in this in this world has served no purpose besides from saving the world from countless enemies and being Yugi's darkness. My life is just to be the hero and nothing more now.' He thought. Tears still fell from face and onto his trademark tank top and tracksuit trousers. His mind sank slowly into a deep depression state with suicidal thoughts that lingered in his mind.

He walked slowly towards the side of the bridge and peered over the railing to see the large flowing river and he thought to himself that his time of living should end right here, right now at the bridge. He also thought that no one else will ever know that he jumped off the bridge even Seto and Yugi. Luckily, there was no one around on the bridge, not even a single car.

Yami slowly got up onto the railing and held himself upon a lamppost while looking down at the river. His final thoughts were if anyone could save and repair his broken heart or could anyone re-mend his relationship with Seto. Yami dropped his hands off the lamppost and fell forward; he closed his eyes with tears flowing off his face and into the cold air. His last thought was visioning heaven while trying to distract himself from the pain and oncoming death.

Suddenly, a firm grasp caught his hand and the jolt of being caught has caused him to open his eyes and look to up and to see who has caught him and it was...

_#Flashback#_

_Earlier, a young blonde hair boy was walking down the street trying to figure out what he was missing in life. 'I have all the necessities in life like a once proud family, but now it is in shambles, a proper education at a high school and lots of friends who treat me like family, but what is missing?' As the boy wondered onto the bridge he looked across the bridge to see a boy on the railing and he thought 'hmm, that boy looks familiar.' And when looked closer, he saw his face and realised who it was. He was in such shock and pain to see and he screamed, "YAMI! DON'T DO IT!" He ran over to the fallen boy and grabbed his arm while holding himself up on the lamp and the railing. _

_# End Flashback#_

Joey (or Jounochi which is his Japanese name, but I will go by both) who had grabbed him. Yami looked at his face and seen how shock and scared to see how Yami would stoop so low that he could plunge himself into suicide. "Yami! Why would you do this?" Joey cried with tears building up in his eyes. Yami tried to push his hand off so he can die in peace, but his grip was too strong. Yami turned his head away and cried out, "Let go of me Joey! I don't want to live in a world where I am unloved!"

Joey sighed and said, "Someone in the world must love you so much that they would not let you sink this low. Even your friends would care if you killed yourself." Yami still kept his head back a bit unphased of what he said and yet still determined to end his life. "Tristan (Honda) and Téa (Anzu) think that I am a freak of nature and Yugi does not even know that I have been in a relationship and he only thinks the reason that I left him was to say that I have brought Yugi's life is back into the light." Yami replied with tears flowing like a never ending river. "What about me then? Do you think I care for you?" Joey questioned.

"I always loved you as a brother (or even more), but I thought you never show any signs of affection to anyone in public." Yami said truthfully. Joey stared at Yami and he was surprised that someone deeply cared about him. "At least someone cares for me, but I will do the same for you and that is to help you so please, let me pull you up and I will help you." Joey explained. Yami had a look of grief and sadness and he thought that maybe he should get a second chance in life with another person. Yami complied by nodding and both himself and Joey got themselves off the railing and back onto the floor.

Joey looked at Yami (who had his head down) and asked "Let me take you back to your place." Yami shook his head and sobbed.

"No! Not there! It will only remind me of the person I just lost and the pain, misery and loneliness inside!" Joey didn't believe that Yami does not want to go home, but he scooped Yami up bridal style and said calmly,"Well, you can come with me to my house."

TBC

* * *

Me: How do you like it? Was it good enough and I have been thinking…?

Yami Yugi: What are you thinking about?

Me: About writing another fanfic and it will be about Yami Marik and there will be bronzeshipping, angst and how Marik believes that he is a saviour to his hikari (Malik). It is based upon this anime picture saying 'A villain is a hero in its eyes or something like that.

Yami Yugi: Cool and when are you gonna write this?

Me: Maybe right after I write of the sequel of this opps.

Yami Yugi: Spoiling this for the readers are we now.

Me: Shut up! See you next time for when I put out chapter 5 and please tell me if I make any spelling mistakes and plot errors. (But don't say it rudely)

Yami Yugi: See ya next time.


End file.
